Love me , Hate me That's your choice
by LacrymosaTheDarkAngel
Summary: What happens when Bella goes to Forks not because her mum is leaving with Phil but because she is a vampire .Will the Cullens help her and teach her to be like them or will Bella become a killer ! Usual parings. And I suck at summary ! R&R Please
1. transformation

_**Hey .**_

_**Twilight doesn't belong to me !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**What happens when Bella goes to Forks not because her mum is leaving with Phil but because she is a vampire .Will the Cullens help her and teach her to be like them or will Bella become a killer ?! Usual parings. And I suck at summary !!!!!**_

**Bella is a little ok not a littel but jeah out of character**

_**B.P.O.V.:**_

_My mum got re-marred at the beginning of the summer .She and Phil went on there honeymoon .So I'm home alone ._

_I'm home and there is nothing to do .I haven't got much friends here in Phoenix so I usually visit the bookstores or write something._

_It was another day in my boring and oh so usual life .I had my ''morning'' shower ,well axially it was noon all ready. I got changed and dried my hair .Then I grabbed my map and went to the living room .I started to write :_

_It was easy to tell the others to choose a side before they kill you ._

_For 5000 years there had peen a war and it had to end tonight . We made everything to protect us from the most dangerous of there kind .We gather around , ore plan was perfect there were no split ends .Werewolf's had to die tonight__ …_

_I stopped writing__because I heard a knock on the door . I dropped my map on the table and went to open the door ._

_I was expecting no body .And because of that I was sure it was one of mums friends .I walked to the door slowly not forcing my self to go any faster then I was already going ._

_At the door there was standing a man non of my mums friends I assume because I have never seen him in my entire life .He was tall ,his eyes were red – crimson, bloody red- and his skin was white- pill white._

"_Hello. Can I help you !''_

"_Yes ,I'm looking for a person.''_

_His voice vas light and sing-song. _

"_I can help you if you tell me the name of the person you are looking for.''_

'" _Well then. I'm looking for Isabella Mary Swan.''_

"_You…Are .. looking..for …m-m-m-me?''_

"_Guess I am .'' _

"_May I ask what do you want ?''_

"_First are you going to invite me in ?And then when I get out of this blasted heat I'll tell you why I'm here.''_

"_Of c-c-course."_

"_Good ." _

_We went in and we sat on the coats._

"_Well are you going to tell me now what you want or not ."_

"_Bella , Bella don't be so __impatient__ ."_

" _W-W-w-why are you calling me Bella?"_

"_Do you prefer Isabella?"_

"_No ,Bella is fine . May I ask what is your name?"_

„_My name Is not important right now."_

„_Now would you tell me what do you want ?"_

„ _ha-ha-ha-ha. Ok Bella It won't hurt ... me to do this to you ,but it will hurt you...A lot It will take time 3 days !"_

_He started to laughing again it was a kind of a evil laughter._

„_W-w-w-w-what are you going to do to me ?"_

„_I'm going to __change__ you to a killer ,Bella.''_

„_I don't want to be a killer!"_

"_No one does, trust me .But you won't be a murderer … you are going to become a vampire ."_

" _A vampire?"_

"_Yes a vampire ,Bella , A vampire !"_

_These were his last words before I felt his lips on my neck .They were cold and as hard as marble .And then only thing I felt was the pain ._

**~~~~ After 3 days ~~~~**

_When I woke up I was alone and the room was dark. _

_All that I remembered was that he seed that I'm going to be a vampire and the pain. _

_I sat up and saw that there was a piece of paper on the desk .I fold it open _

_Bella ._

_Because you are like me then soon you'll discover that you need to eat . You'll feel blood thirsty . So better eat up before your mum gets home . I'm sure you don't want to kill her ._

_I'll come for you after 9 months or a year .When you aren't blood crazy. _

_And of all you'll discover that you have some special powers and that your look has changed . _

_Stay I n Phoenix and be sure not to go out in the sun light . _

_Xo J._

_That was the end of his letter. Soon maybe in a week or less I discovered what he meant about blood thirst ,powers ,different look and sun light_

_Bu__t one thing I didn't understand .Why wait 9 months or a year t o come after me .I wasn't blood crazy .I hated the taste of it and the idea that I had to kill humans .But I needed it to survive._

_**Ok please tell me what you think . I'm going to update on **__**Friday's or**__**Saturday's**__**(But not every ) .If I have time I'll up date the next chapter tomorrow Or on Monday … **_

_**So please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **_


	2. Leaving

_**Hey **_

_**Like I said I updated the next chapter very soon… R&R please !!!! **_

_**Twilight doesn't belong to me !!!!!!!!!! **_

_**And **__**thank you**__** All For you support And the favs and Alerts!!!! **_

_**B.P.O.V.:**_

_My month of loneliness was soon over . Mum and Phil were almost home .I herd them When they had about 30 minute's or so to drive. I went hunting in the morning because I didn't want to hurt my mum .I counted the minute's to they're arrival ._

_I heard the car stop in front of the house and the footsteps coming forwards the house ._

_My mum opened the door and I herd her voice._

''_Bella''_

''_Mum . Here , in the living room.''_

'_It is so good to see you . ''_

'' _You to Mum ''_

_I had to control my self . I may not have blood thirst but I'm still a vampire ._

'' _You have changed sweedy !''_

_I knew it wasn't a question but I answered it any way ._

'' _No I'm still Bella. ''_

'' _Bella you are more … I don't know . Your hair , face , Eyes (__**She is using contacts to chance her eye color to red to dark brown .**__ ), skin color and your voice is light and sing song._

_Are you sure you're ok ? Are you sure you aren't sick ? '' _

''_Mum I'm fine !'' No actually I'm a vampire so yeah I think I can't get sick . !!!!_

'' _Are you 100% sure ?''_

'' _Yes , I'm sure . You have nothing to worry about .'' _

''_Hey ,Bella! ''_

'' _Hey Phill!''_

'' _We have 2 good news for you ."_

_Ohh Good news for me good no please no . _

''_Oh .ok . Shoot ''_

''_First , we are going to move to Jacksonville ( __**I Think it's spelled like that )**__and second we have a surprise to you out side !''_

''_Bella .i know you hate surprise but please just for once !''_

''_Ok but I want to talk about Jacksonville later ''_

''_What about Jacksonville honey ?''_

''_I'll tell you later, k?''_

''_Fine .Phil where is the blindfold?''_

''_Here !''_

_Phil handed mum the blindfold .She placed it on my eyes so I couldn't see anything . Suddenly I heard the front door open and felt that my mum was steering me out of the house .I was glad that it was night time so I didn't have to explain to my mum why was I sparkling . _

_When we stopped I was not sure what to expect. I felt mum's warm hands pull the blindfold loose._

_In front of me there was a red car . A red FERRARI F__430 .. OMG ! I ' am latterly jelling in my head . like OMG._

''_OMG! You guys! A FERRARI F430 ! I … this … this is too much!''_

''_Bella , Bella hush! I thought because you don't like moving , you could stay here :''_

''_Mum ,I'm not an adult yet :''_

''_Yes but I know you can take of your self .now what did you want to talk about Jacksonville ?'' _

''_Well ,'' ... I so did not know where to start ''.. because I don't like moving then I thought that I could stay with Charley .'' _

''_Renee . I think that she has a point .Because then somebody can keep an eye on her... and she doesn't have to fly there she can ride there with her car ! '' I swear I have never seen Phil with that cind of a smile. I think I can't even describe it.... _

'' _I do think it is a great idea.'' Said Renee_

_Wow It worked I can't believe it ... Yesssss !!!!!!!!! __**( The point here is with B . leaving that she doesn't want to see J. Again ) **_

''_Oh I 'am going to drive there ?''_

''_Yes .It will take .... Ammm I don't know about 3 days__** (Seriously I have no Idea how much time does it take because I live in Estonia )**__ or so.''_

''_Ok then it is fixed up .I'll start packing first thing tomorrow ''_

_We went back in side the house. I knew that there is no way that I'll sit still for 10 hours and do nothing .So after my mum and Phil fell a sleep I snuck out because I didn't want to hurt them and I needed to kill some time. __**(She is not killing people ) **_

_**XXXX**_

_It was 7 am when I got home and lied on bed .I did that only because I needed To show my mum that I was sleeping or had just woken up ._

_**XXXX**_

_My bags were packed and Phil helped me to carry them down .Then mum started to talk me out of leaving . But I was sure that leaving was the pest idea . Both for me and for them . _

'' _Bye ,I'll miss you guys !''_

''_By Honey ''_

'' _By Bella''_

_And I was of to live in Forks with my dad . Bye sun and welcome rain !_

_My 2 life begins and I had to end my last ._

_**Review please!!!!**_

_**Ok here is the thing I can't up load any time soon because I'm going to Austria . I have football **__**competition**__**there . But that means next time I wil up load I'll have at least 7 chapters done !!**_

_**I'm leaving on the 28.05 and I'll be back on the 03.06 so next Chapter will be up on 05.06 !!!!!! Review please !!!!! **_

_**Love you all Gertu !**_


	3. Forks and Visions

_**Hey ! **_

_**First sorry , sorry , sorry, sorry ,sorry .....I know I should have uploaded sooner !!!!**_

_**I'm back and I took some time to think over some stuf, Because everything is not right and I want to get the things back to normal . So everything is normal and I do have to take care of some things and my little sister .Grrrrrrrrr . and that means I can't upload as much as I would want .**_

_**I would have uploaded this chapter last week but I didn't have the time because : **_

_**1) MY sister **_

_**2) I was planning to go to a festival Rabarock 2009 .I went to the festival It was fun on the 2 . day it was rainy and extremely muddy . But in the end it was worth it. I got to see some cool bands like Metsatöll(EST),Static-x(USA) ,BDÖ(EST) with their world record of the most biggest metal band of all times ,Anthrax (USA) anyway If you want more info about the concert then just type in Rabarock 2009 and wala . **_

_**3) I had Estonian championships we are 2 at the moment we still have to play the autumn round ( Football)**_

_**4)we were up like 24 h because of the mid summer day . with big fires and candy and lots of drunk people The last isn't really pretty view.**_

_**5)I has been really sunny outside and I spent time out doing stuff**_

_**6)I'm going to'' work malev''( it is like working camp ) next week so that means I wont have much time for 2 weeks**_

_**Ok I have talked on to much so here is the new chapter hope you enjoy **_

_**Twilight .**_

_**Chapter 3 Forks and visions .**_

_**Bella's P.O.V.:**_

_I loved my new car. It was __fast __,it was red and shiny .And the most important part is that it is mine !_

_Charley will get a hart attack when he sees what mum and Phil bought for me. And if he sees me drive he will take away my driver's license's ... for life .I had some plans how to end my life or in other words the life I once had. This wasn't going to be easy first because I didn't want to hurt my parents and second because I didn't know what to do once I was 'dead'._

_I had two option's both beginning the same way: I would finish Forks High School and after that I had to choose one of the following first that I would disappear and second that I would fake my own death._

_I think the first one would hurt my parents less because there would be an possibility that I was some were alive. But the second was better because as the time basses they would forget but it would break their harts and mine to .Their because I was their only child , especially Charlie's because he already lost my mum when I was very young and then he would lose me ,sad isn't it .He has no one to help him thru the hard time mum has Phil and I hope she can live with it . It would break my heart to see their tears ._

_It was in the middle of the August and it was raining , great .My first time in Forks over 3 years .And nothing I repeat nothing had chanced maybe the faces but nothing else .I reached Charlie's house , the cruiser was parked n the drive way .I took a deep breath , like I would have really need it , and stepped out of the car . _

_I was ready to knock on the door . But Charlie was one step ahead of me he pulled the door open and hugged me ._

_''Bells I have missed you soo much !''_

_''I have missed you to, Dad!''_

_I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face . _

_''Bells I have a surprise to you . ''_

_''Not you tooooooo!!'' I know I must have sounded like a 5 year old . _

_''What do you mean by that Bells ?''_

_''Mum and Phil got me that over there .''I pointed to the car .Charlie whistled._

_''WOW!!! That is really expensive car!''_

_''I know ''_

_''Ok. Close your eyes , give me your hand and no peeking ''_

''_Aye Aye Captain ''_

_Charlie laughed at my words . We walked to the other side of the house . We stopped and he said ._

_''Bells you may open you're eyes .''_

_''OMG! Dad where did you get it ?Why did you get it ?You are more unbe__lievable__ than mum and Phil!!!''_

_''I bought it for you . This is my gift from me to you !''_

_In front of me was a Ducati 848 red and black. __Ironic__ or what !_

_''But I though that you didn't like motor bikes ?!''_

_''You got it right but when Reneé __**(AN ok I finally understood how I can get it like that . Hurray :D )**__ called me and said that they had bought a car for you .when she said what car I almost had a hart attach .So because the car is so new and __expensive I thought that you wouldn't blend in with the others so I bought this for you .''That was __appreciably the longest speech I have ever heard from him . _

_''Um .So tomorrow I'm going to rise to school with that !?''_

_''Yes or you could go with the Ferrari .''_

_''I think I'll go with the bike .''_

_''Ok. Now lets get your things from the car .''_

_He carried all my stuff to my room up stairs the room was well just like I thought I remembered it but all the colors were soo bright .Charlie left me to unpack my stuff .I pulled my Ipod and started to listen music while I was unpacking . _

_I have to live with Charlie for 2 years and then it is byebye to everyone I know .I can't make any friends here because I don't want to see more people suffer ._

_**Alice's P. O. V.:**_

_Me and my family , all except Edward ,were hunting . Guess he didn't want come because we were all paired up except for him . I wonder if he's ever going to find a mate and then all of a sudden the vision hit me ._

_The first was about us going to school .When a bike speeded past us .Edward got angry but Jasper calmed him down .When we reached the school there was the bike parked next to our usual spot .We got out of Edwards's car and then me and Edward spotted the new vampire ups the new student .She was absolutely beautiful _._She had long brown hair and she was wearing black skinny jeans ,red tank top , white jacket and black high heels .**( Pic. up on my Account )**_

_The second was me playing make over with the new vampire she was wearing a midnight blue dress .__ That was just perfect on her!!!_

_The third was Edward dancing with her .In both of there eyes was LOVE !!!!!!__AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW the new vampire is Edwards mate ! I started squealing. O!M!G! Esme is going to be so happy .I have to tell her !_

_''Alice!''_

_''Yes Jasper ''he put his hands around my waist . _

_''Why are you soooo happy ?''_

_''Be good and call everyone here so that I can tell them what I saw.''_

_''Ok ,sweetie !''he kissed my cheek and ran to find the others ._

_And then the fourth vision hit me ._

_Edward was talking some random shit like always .He was with the brown haired girl ._

_''Bella !''_

_''What is it Edward ?''_

_''Bella, pleas don't hate me after this .''_

_''Edward what are you ...''_

_His lips cut her of .At first she was frozen but then she gave in .She kissed him back with as much force as she had .When they broke apart Edward's eyes never left her eyes and her eyes never left his .Edward was the first to break the silent's ._

_''I love you Bella .''_

_''I love you too Edward . You have no idea how much .''_

_''I think I do .''_

_She smiled to him dazzling him .And then he landed in for another kiss. _

_''Alice , Alice ,Alice ''Esme was holding me from my shoulders and shaking me to reality._

_''Esme I'm ok .''_

_''Good now what did you want to tell us ?''_

_''Oh ,oh yeah .There is a new vampire in town! Her name is Bella !And we are going to meet her tomorrow at school !''_

_''That is great Alice .''there was venom in Roses voce ._

_''God rose .You don't even know her and you are already loathing her .''Emmett is already thinking her as his little sic._

_''First because of Alice's vision my food got away . Second what if she starts hitting on our men and finally why couldn't you wait until we got home to talk about it !!!´´_

_''Rose just chill .'' Jasper calmed her down _

_'' Ok .Rose First I'm sorry the elk got away second she isn't going to do that and third because da da da daaaaa she . .. is ... Edwards ... mate !!!!!!!''_

_''What???????????????????''_

_''Bella is Edward's mate !!''_

_''That is soo great Alice !''_

_''I know Esme !''_

_''You mean that our old Eddy is going to give him self to her ?''_

_''Yes Emmett he is going to be with Bella forever !''_

_Emmett was talking to Edward and then he suddenly was going away from us he was heading north . To Alaska . _

_''Nooooo!! Emmett you are not telling Edward ! We have to keep it a secret from him !''_

_''Why Alice ?''_

_''Because when Edward finds out he is going to go back to Alaska !''_

''_Ok I thing we can keep it a secret fore some time .If no one slips !'' Carlisle gave rose and Emmett a death glare ._

_''Carlisle I'm not going to tell him or think about this !''-Emmett_

_''I think I can do it for the family ...and for Edward to I guess .Because he deserves to be happy like all of us .''_

''_Rose you are going to love her ...And the Barbie Bella moments !''_

_''You are going to Barbie her ?''_

_''Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes Rose !''_

_Then me and Rose were jumping up and down plus we were squealing ._

_''Ok girls . Lets go home or do you want to hunt some more ?''_

_''More hunting !'both me and Rose were jelling ._

_''Ok. Then lets go !'' _

_**Hey !**_

_**Take ma minute to remember someone dear to you and also remember **__**Michael Jackson. R.I.P. People will remember him always !!!**_

_**So here is the new chapter hope you enjoyed it !**_

_**Tell me what do you think of it !!**_

_**Review =Happy author = Uploading a new Chapter .**_

_**Love Gertu.**_


	4. diner

_**Sorry, long time since I have uploaded. But yeah I have been dealing with soo many stuf. Like in September I had a broken bone, my leg… the smaller bone don't know the name in English but yeah. The main computer wend crazy like showed me the blue screen of death 3 to 4 times. Now I have my personal computer how cool is that . it is old but really fast And I don't have to share it with my sic. **_

_**Twilight **_

_**Bellas P.O.V.:**_

_I was making the diner for me and dad . like I would really eat it but still , I needed to let my dad to think that I was a human . _

''_Bells.''_

''_Yes dad?''_

'' _Do you think that amount of food will be enough for four people? Jacob and Billy are going to come over.''_

'' _Yeah I think it is enough ''_

'' _Ok they'll be here in 30 minutes or so.'' _

_~~~~~ 31 minutes and 51 seconds later ~~~~~_

_I heard a knock on the door . I knew that they were Billy and Jacob. But I didn't understand why they smelled like.... Wet dogs?!! Yuck they should take a bath... a 3 month long bath for that mater. _

'' _Hello Billy , Jake .Bells is in the kitchen cooking the diner . Jake you can go to the kitchen and help Bells or something . And we will be in the living room watching TV. '' _

'' _Ok Charlie. '' _

_I heard Jacobs footsteps coming in to the kitchen ._

''_Hey Bella. ''_

''_Hello Jacob.''_

''_What are you cooking .''_

''_Potatoes and Meat .'' _

''_Hmmm smell's good.'' Un like you ._

''_Thanks Jacob... '' I couldn't finish my sentence when he cut me of ._

'' _Hey Bella call me Jake. Ok?''_

''_Yeah Jake could you see if the meat is ready .''_

''_Ok .Hey Bella I think it is ready .''_

''_Ok then take it out of the oven and put it on the table then take some plates from up there '' I pointed to a cupboard . At the same time I was pouring the water from the potatoes. I put the potatoes next to the meat .I took the forks and knifes from a drawer. _

''_Jake take a plate and get something to eat .And then please take some to dad and Billy .'' _

''_Ok Bella.'' _

_Jake filled the 2 plates with food and then stepped out of the room .I took a plate and put some food on it .I sat down and tried to eat my food . I took a bite....... OMG. I ran, on human speed, out of the door to the bathroom and I spitted it all out .God it tasted like dirt ._

''_Bells are you all right in there ?'' _

''_Yes dad I think it's just the long ride thing and stuff I think I just need some time to rest , that's all .''_

''_Ok Bella.''_

_I came out of the bath room and found Charlie and Jake in front of me .And watching me like I had a third eye . _

'' _Hey are you sure you are all right?''_

'' _Yeah lets go down and watch some TV.''_

_~~~~~3 hours and something later ~~~~~~_

''_Jake could you bring the pictures of your sisters from the car and Charlie could you help him it is a mess back there? ''Billy asked Charlie and Jake._

''_Sure Dad. '' _

''_Ok, let's go Jake.''_

_Charlie and Jake stepped out in to the rain .That left me in to the house with a man who smells like a wet dog._

''_Bella?!''_

''_Yes, Billy. ''_

''_Isabella Mary Swan, Do you know what you are?''_

''_Yes Billy I know that I am a vampire .'' I was perfectly calm, this was going to be fun. Evil smile*_

''_How did this happened?''_

''_Some vampire with red eyes bit me and after three days I was a vampire . ''_

''_Not one of the Cullen's .'' He said it so __quietly__ that I thought that I wasn't for my ears . _

'' _How long ago ?''_

''_One month or something like that . '' _

'' _A month ? How can you have so good self control ?''_

'' _What good self control I have to watch my every movement because I don't want to kill my dad so yeah . you know he is so mouth watering and I think what would it feel do drink him dry . but on the other hand you and Jacob smell like I don't know what I would guess like wet dogs but only worse you should take a bath . !''_

'' _We smell disgusting to you u because you are a vampire and we are werewolf's we are meant to smell bad to you .Anyway when did this happened ?''_

''_In Phoenix. Back at home .''_

'' _Have you heard about the Cullen's ?''_

'' _ummmm no .''_

'' _Well the Cullen's are the vampire coven who live here, near Forks .They are vegetarian vampires. '' What the hell vegetarian vampires ????? I'm so confused '' They feed on animal blood not humans , and they act like humans . Here .'' He gave me a piece of paper.' 'This is they're address .go there tomorrow night after your dad falls asleep go there they will tell you all the rules of the vampire world . I'll call Carlisle , the founder of the coven , and tell him that they can expect a guest. They are going to teach you , well at least Carlisle will , trust me he has a big heart for a vampire . He is a doctor and the leader of the coven of 7 , in his coven are : Esme his wife and 5 'children ' they are all your age and they go to your school the oldest is Edward Carlisle created him first in human years he is 17 ore something like that . then is Rosalie a blond girl about 18 – 19 years old in human years .then there is the biggest Emmett was his name I guess . then there are Alice and Jasper they are the only ones that Carlisle didn't turn in to a vampire . And please Bella don't kill humans in Forks or in La Push . They will show you the line you mustn't cross If you cross that line and kill on our land the werewolf's will kill you and I can do nothing to stop them . ''_

'' _Ok thanks Billy . '' _

'' _No problem Bells I just don't want my friends daughter dead even when she is a vampire . ''_

'' _Hey dad we didn't find the photo . We looked everywhere.''_

'' _I guess I forgot to took it with me when I came out of the house . '' Billi slimed innocently . _

'' _oh great We had to search something that you didn't even took with you for five minutes . '' Jacob mumbled under his breath. I chuckled . _

''_Ok I think its time to go Jake tomorrow is school so yeah . good luck for tomorrow Bella . See you around Charlie , Bella .'' _

'' _By Bella , Charlie .'' _

'' _By Jake .Billy .''_

'' _By. ''_

_Jacob helped his dad out of the door and in to the car . Charlie stood in the door way until Jake and Billy were no where out of sight . _

''_Bells ?'' _

'' _Yes dad ?''_

''_Go get some rest you have a big day tomorrow .''_

'' _Ok dad good night . '' _

''_Good night Bells .''_

_**Billy's P.O.V.:**_

_Me and Jake were sitting in the living room and watching TV . _

''_Jake I think it's time for you to go to sleep because you u have school tomorrow .''_

''_Ok dad good night .''_

''_good night Jacob.'' _

_I have to call Carlisle and tell him about Bella ant then I'll have to call Sam and tell the same thing to him . Oh better get this over . I dialed the hospitals number and waited ._

''_Hello Forks Hospital how can I help you?''_

''_Hello .Can I speak to Doctor Cullen, Please?''_

''_Yes. I'll connect you to his office right away. Please wait a moment. ''_

''_Hello. Carlisle speaking. ''_

''_Hello Carlisle it is me Billy Black.''_

''_How can I help you Billy ?' '_

''_I need your help. I need you to take care of a person, well actually I need you to help Charlie's daughter. She is a vampire. And I don't want the wolfs to kill her. Because it would break Charlie's heart. And she is a good girl'' _

' ' _Sure I'll help her .What's her name? ' '_

' '_Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. ' '_

' '_I see. Could you tell her to come to my house hold to speak to my family and I would like to help her. Because we have all been there and I'm sure that my family would love to help as well. How long has she been a vampire?' '_

' '_No more then a month or so. But she has incredible strength she sat the whole time in the same room as me, Jacob and Charlie and she didn't hurt him and she wasn't in the other room. ' '_

' '_That does sound as a good omen. Then please tell her to come over tomorrow. ' '_

' '_I told her to go to your house about midnight when her dad is a sleep. ' '_

' '_Well then we will be waiting her arrival. ' '_

' '_Good bye ,Carlisle and thank you for helping her. ' '_

' '_Good bye, Billy. ' '_

_I ended the call and was happier then before. I know how much Bella means to Charlie, so if the Cullen's can help her We all should thank them. I started to dial a number again I need to tell Sam that Bella is a vampire. So that if she crosses the line then they won't kill her._

' '_Hello. ' '_

' '_Hello Sam. It is me Billy. Did I wake you ? ' '_

' '_No, I was still up. ' '_

' '_I need you to tell something really important to the back. If any vampires cross the line you are not aloud to kill them. Even if any of the Cullen's is to cross the line they are not aloud to kill. The reason for that is that Isabella Marie Swan, Charlie's daughter. She is a vampire and I don't want Charlie to lose her again. The Cullen's are going to teach her their ways. ' '_

' '_I see but after she has control over her thirst the treaty is back , right? ' '_

' '_Yes, but I\m sure the Cullen's and Bella are not going to cross the line. Good night, Sam. ' '_

' '_Good night, Billy. ' '_

_I ended the call and I hope with all my heart that the Cullen's can help her and that she will let them help her._

_**AN| ok that was fun. The last time I wrote was for a competition . I'm in the 8crade so I won in that age level. There were 3 schools and more then 100 works and I was the best. Weeee D Review place D**_


	5. AN !

Authors note ...

Hey i know .. i would hate me to if i were in your shoes .. But so much happened, life got in the way and i had some pretty bad shit happening to me ... I went to art school ( that's good ) .. i have been here for 14 days .. and i got the thing i needed to write this story back .. the twist of it or so ... i think i need a beta .. . Know any good ones?.. i have never ever ever had a beta so HELP me ... I gonna star writing soon .. as soon as i can... i wrote a play so that was one of the reason's i couldn't write to but the biggest problem was inspiration ... So i got it back ... i think and i should get a filter here ... and thank u all for your support and so it means a lot ...

love Xhoda . :)


End file.
